A King's Hate
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: The King of Hyrule decides that the other races of Hyrule suck, and decides to kill them all. Only a Organization refered to as 'DEATHcorps' realizes what is going on, and manipulates Link to realize the King's plan, and jopefully try to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

The man gasped as the blood flowed out of several points on his body. Everyone… was dead. All because of this man- no, monster.

Over a hundred guards.

Only one foe.

He killed them all.

Effortlessly.

"Wh-when the King finds out, he's going to-"

"What?" The cloaked humanoid figure said kindly. No… it was mocking him. The guard couldn't do anything though. The captain had had enough. This… THING had murdered everyone. And seemingly enjoyed it. The captain broke down.

"WHY! EVERYONE IS DEAD! WHAT ARE YOU!" HE screamed. The cloaked man shrugged. The captain saw some bright, red, glowing eyes.

"Your judge. Your Executioner. And your fear." The man took his sword and stabbed the man through the heart.

"Great… gods of the triforce… help us all…" The man whispered.

"Now why would they do that?" The cloaked man muttered to himself as he looked around the desert base.

"It's got to be here somewhere…" The man muttered to himself as he walked through the base. Now that virtually everyone was dead, he could actually look around properly.

"Ahhhhh…" The man smiled. Lying in the middle of the room, was a small box. It appeared to be made out of stone, but the mystery man knew better. It was actually Deathquartz, an incredibly strong- and sharp- material that only the Gorons could mine off Death Mountain. The man reached towards the box, only to pull back, as spikes appeared out of seemingly nowhere all over the box.

"Gorons truly DO know how to make great products. Ironic, that the buyers are going to use them to try to destroy the makers…" The man mused, as he tried to remember the specific spell that could efficiently deactivate the stupid spiky box.

"Yes… Not my style… but **DIN: Divine Fire."** The man whispered as flames as hot as the sun appeared, burning through the box. The man watched interestedly as the Deathquartz, acted like an intelligent being and tried to put the fire out. The spikes surrounded the flame, trying to put it out, but no avail. It burned through the Deathquartz in a matter of seconds. However, the object the man had gone sooooo far out of his way for was untouched.

"It is quite pretty." The man commented. "Too bad I can't keep it. Gotta do my job after all." He reached down and picked up the blue object…

"Hoo Hoot! I'll take that young man." A familiar… and unwelcome- voice said from behind him.

"No way!" The young man said defensively. "I destroyed an entire military outpost for this thing, and I ain't going to give it up just like that!"

"That's exactly why you should give it to me." The Legendary Keapora Geapora said as he twisted his head around in a slightly creepy manner. "The King of Hyrule will want you dead for what you just did. He hasn't started the operation yet anyway, so the other races will uphold the treaty and search for you as well. You may have to go home my friend."

"What? Like a pussy? Phssshhh… why would I do that?" the man said as he tossed the object up and down.

"Zangetsu, Ganondorf will return eventually. The war is just the start of our problems." The owl said patiently.

"Yeah, in a few more decades maybe. Why can't you just kill him? It would save us the trouble of sealing him away AGAIN AND AGAIN." Zangetsu said putting strong emphasis on 'Again.'

"I would explain, but you are too young."

" Whatever." Zangetsu tossed the object to the giant owl. Keapora caught it effortlessly in his left talon.

"You're known as a conversationalist." Zangetsu said casually. "Do you have ANY idea of what the king was on, if he thought that hiding that thing would prevent the Hero from rising?"

"The King believes that Hero's can not rise without weapons. Without this, the sword is unreachable."

"Well… that's all I need to know. I'm leaving now- NOT back home by the way- and try to figure out what to do next." Zangetsu said as he stretched.

"Fine. Zangetsu. I will see you later. And Remember… The Way of the Hero, will lead to the Triforce." The Huge Owl said as he took off from his perch, and took off with Ocarina in tow. Zangetsu smiled at the ancient saying, prepared to leave.

"**Farore's wind." **Zangetsu whispered as the spell took him to his hiding spot.

"Ummm… Link, what are you doing?" Malon asked tentatively. Link grinned at his friend.

"Well… I heard a rumor, if you hit a cucco, they swarm you like bee's."

"Do… you really want to try that?" Malon asked.

"No. I'm going to dump it on old man Kage!"

"The Sheikah?" Malon frowned. "I don't think this is a good idea…"

"We'll be fine!" Link assured her. "It's not like he'll CATCH us or anything..."

"That was a Jinx." Zoro said flatly. Zoro was a Sheikah, who was apparently training to protect the royal family. He, like most male Sheikah, covered his mouth with a mask, and no one knows what he really looked like. Link gave a start as he didn't notice the older Sheikah.

"Zoro? Where did you- hey, when did you get back? I heard you went to the castle to check on the princess?" Malon asked. Zoro shrugged.

"I did. It makes me wonder if the Legend of Zelda is true or not…"

"Huh? Of course it's true! The Hero is great! And always beat's Ganon!" Link yelled.

"I'm saying that the princess is a brat. I actually like Zachi more than her." Link Blinked.

"Who's Zachi?"

"Eh? Oh. He's the prince."

"… THERE'S A PRINCE!" Link and Malon yelled simultaneously.

"Yes. I'm not sure why no one knows who he is… But that's not the point! What were you going to do to Grandpa?"

"Drop a Cucco on him!" Link said, apparently extremely excited. He pulled out a unusually large Cucco from beside him. Zoro looked at him funny.

"That's… not a good idea. For one, that's a roster."

"A what?" Link asked.

"A male Cucco." Zoro explained.

"Eh?" Link looked at the Roster, who had the "I'm going to kill you' Look on it's face.

"What does that have to do with the rumor?" Malon asked.

"Well… For one, how'd you catch the stupid thing? They're as mean as moblins, and like to peck people's eyes out."

"We fed it." Link said simply. Zoro looked awestruck… then hit his head against the wall.

"If I had only known it was that easy during Sheikah training…" Zoro muttered.

"Anyway… Why do you think the princess is a brat?" Malon asked, trying to change the subject.

"The King spoils her." Zoro answered. "Apparently, since she's the princess, she apparently holds the Triforce of Wisdom. So, they treat her like a god."

"That's Stupid." Link complained. "Ganon had the Triforce of Power, and look what happened to him! He took over our kingdom for virtually no reason, and-"

"Something we Sheikah's are taught." Zoro interrupted. "Is to know why your enemy does what he does. It may avoid a conflict. Who knows, Ganon might have thought what he did was justified."

"Didn't he call himself the King of Evil?" Malon asked.

"He was probably referring to the fact that he dictated over this land with monsters. He's not an idiot. He knew what the people thought of him, so he came up with an ominous and cool title."

"Until the Hero defeated him!" Link shouted.

"Well… yes. Anyway, I have to hand my report in to Grandpa. Preferably after you drop that Roster on him. I don't want to be anywhere near when it happens."

"What happens?" Malon asked interestedly.

"Just shut up and do it." Zoro said before taking out a Deku Nut. "I'll see you two later. I bid you Ja Ne." With a Crack, he disappeared.

"Ja Ne?" Link asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Malon shurugged. "We might as well do it…Before Impa or someone catches us."

Later

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS ARE SMARTER THAN REGULAR CUCCO'S!" Link yelled at Zoro. Zoro Shrugged.

"I didn't. I had no idea it would memorize what you looked like. It appears Roster's are much more vicious than I actually thought…"

"Both of you. Shut up." Kage said as he entered the room.

Kage was an important figure. The Ex- head body guard of the now-deceased Queen, who constantly wore Black, like most Sheikah temporally living in the village. However, unlike Zoro, he didn't wear the mask over his face.

"Yes Grandpa." Zoro said formally. "I got… the report."

"Good. You may leave."

"Thank you sir." Zoro got up, Nodded to Link muttering, "Good Luck." And left the room.

"Link. You are Twelve years Old. And yet you still act like a child."

"…" Link remained expressionless.

"I have received complaints concerning that you constantly challenge people of this village to sword fights… and nearly always win. In fact, Zoro says you showed a lot of promise."

Link was surprised. But then he noticed something odd.

"Complaints?"

"I mean, many of the people you defeated, were far older than you. They think your harboring some sort of Demon in your body, which gives you incredible sword skills."

"So… What now?"

"I've considered you becoming a warrior of this village… However, you are far too immature for that. So… I must give you a test."

"A… test?" Link asked, confused.

"Yes. It's a rather important test, so don't blow it. I want you to go to Castle Town, and ask about certain… happenings in the Gerudo lands. If possible, find connections to what happened there. Got it?"

"Uhhh… Sure. I'll… Leave right away." Link stammered. He left the house.

"Hoo Hoot. That wasn't a good idea my friend." Kage turned around to see Keapora Geapora, sitting on a tree outside his open window.

"Yes. I know. But… it should prepare him. Link's a good bo- Man. He'll survive."

"Ahhh… Do you think He'll meet our contact?"

"No."

"But… I'm curious to know why he didn't ask why." Keapora said as he twisted his head around.

"He knows not to question my orders." Kage Smirked.

"I just hope he is ready…" The large owl muttered.

"He'll do fine." Kage assured him. "Besides, Zoro is going back to Castle Town soon. If things get dirty, he'll bail him out. By the way, Who's meeting our contact?"

"The Prophet." Keapora said. Kage's eyes widened.

"The… Prophet, who's said to be an actual GOD!"

"Yes." Keapora nodded. "The King… The Gods have watched him. And they sense Darkness in his heart. The Prophet knows of this already. My guess is that He'll run into Link in Castle Town. A prophecy can't hurt."

The young boy looked around fearfully. If anyone knew what he was doing, he would get busted. Maybe Executed. Positive that no one knew who he was, he left his corner and approached a blind begger.

"Oh please, Kind, sir. Give me something." The begger begged. The boy rolled his eyes and took out… a stinkfish. From Zora's Domain.

"Here it is. Now… you know who I am right?"

The Beggar smiled. "Your Zachi. The Prince."

The Prince nodded. "And you're the guy they sent for information."

"So it would seem." The "Begger' said as he examined the fish, probing it with his fingers.

"I found out that the Gerudo outpost, AKA the Gerudo base we cleared out, has been destroyed by a man of unknown origin and abilities. He has a bounty of over 30,000 ruppee's. Closer examination appears he took the Ocarina, which my… father hid there so the Hero couldn't interfere with the plans. He's also hunting down the member's of DEATHcorps, and if he finds out I'm a spy for you guys… I'm done."

The Begger nodded. "Who has he found out?"

"Only one. Kage of the village of warriors. You know… that village the Sheikah built to train soldiers of the royal family?"

"He plans to crush them."

Zachi nodded. "I'm curious as to why you didn't just foretell all of this."

The begger shrugged. "I did. But sometimes if I tell someone, that someone will change the outcome of events. So I hardly tell anyone of my visions."

"Some prophet you are."

"And you, a traitor to your king, and father."

"He's a sadistic bastard! He…" Zachi stopped. "Never mind. We'll talk again in 2 days or so. I'll see what I can find out."

"I'll be waiting." The Begger said as Zachi moved away.

End of Chapter!

A/N: I really think that sucked. I don't know WHY. Someone please explain why everything I write is crap. Please tell me if you like it.


	2. DEATHcorps

There were thirteen people. Well… You'd assume they were people. The fact that they were using magic to communicate with each other in their headquarters. They were all shadowy, so none of them could see each other's faces.

"So…. It's been so long we've all been together like this… What's the Occasion? Our Anniversary?" One of the shadowy figures said mockingly.

"Quiet. I sent Link to Castle town." The figure of an old man said professionally.

"Really? Well, that's good. That's were the temple is."

"It's also where the castle is you idiot."

"Please. No name calling. It might hurt somebody's feelings." A young girl said nervously.

"I also told Keapora."

Everyone was silent.

"Well… that sucks." A boy- sounding to be about fifteen or so- said. "He's a blabbermouth. He could tell anyone-"

"That's not what I meant!" The old man snapped. "I meant, he's going to tell the sages what we're doing!"

"Usurping the King?" The man who had asked if it was their anniversary asked. "That's not exactly 'bad'.

"It is!" The old man insisted. "Hyrule is supposed to remain peaceful! Forever! If it wasn't for the monsters, we'd have no need for weapons!"

"Trying to create Utopia isn't the brightest thing Nayru ever did." A man who sounded like he was in his twenty's remarked.

"Hey! A World without War… It was a good dream! It's just impossible to accomplish without erasing personal feelings."

"The Sages will attempt to stop us." The Old man continued, as if this change of topic didn't happen. "They take this "War is against our religion" Thing seriously."

"So… We got our report from "Brother to a Whore" right?"

"Zachi. His name his Zachi."

"How many times have I told you not to say names over these things?" The Twenty-something man demanded.

"That is simply a security measure." The old man said easily. "It is highly doubtful anyone has magic strong enough to hear in."

"Anyway, what did Zachi have to say?"

"Apparently, the man who raided that Military outpost… Which, for some reason, went UNNOTICED by the sages even though they jump at the chance to pin us for something- took the Ocarina, and gave it to Keapora. The man now has a bounty of over 30,000 ruppees."

"Stop saying that like I'm not here." The fifteen year old complained.

"Your not. None of us are. BURN!"

"Kia! Stop being so Immature!"

"It's also become apparent, that the King knows that we know what he's doing."

"I know that. Did you know Zangetsu?" The Jokester asked.

"Shut up. They also know I'm a member."

Silence.

"Again, that sucks." Zangetsu said. "He's going to hunt you down like your stole his crown or something."

"Real funny. Anyway, I've chosen my successor."

"Your grandson right?"

"I… have no doubt he will eventually make it here in DEATHcorps. However, I feel that Zachi is up to the task."

"The prince?"

"Yes. His mother's place in this organization has already been filled, and we need someone from the royal family."

"If… I'm a burden… I'll leave." The six year old said nervously.

"That won't be necessary. You've helped this organization out a lot. You should be proud."

"So… what are our instructions?" A previously unheard voice- this of a young boy- spoke out.

They all turned to the leader.

"Prepare for things to get dirty. Some of us may die. Kage, you quit. I expect to see you personally by midnight."

"Yes Sir." Kage said professionally. "I'll… start now."

"Remember, BURN IT!" Zangetsu called as Kage's shadow faded away.

"Allright… What do we do about Birdbrain? I'm all for eating him." Kia said excitedly.

"Keapora is helping us." A new voice snapped. "Just because he is the Sage's informant, doesn't make him a bad bird."

"The sages aren't bad people either." Zangetsu pointed out. "They just can't adapt to new situations, such as… the King."

A dramatic Duh duh DUH! Filled the room.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Zangetsu yelled. "I'm going to start bringing Earmuffs to these things, I swear."

"We still have the… other thing." The Six year old girl said nervously.

"Oh yeah!" The twenty year old man said. "I almost forgot! We found out… that there's a cult I Hyrule."

Silence.

"YOU TELL US THIS NOW!" Zangetsu screamed.

"It didn't seem to be a big deal…"

"It is. Contrary to popular belief, the fact that the king is… evil, is disturbing. The Queen Zelda wasn't an idiot. She wouldn't marry someone like that."

"Cristal. Hikialo. Investigate this further."

"Yes." Two of the shadows disappeared.

"Zangetsu, I want you to lie low for a while. Preferably somewhere… deserted."

"No problem. I'm already there."

"Good. Leave."

"Ciao." Zangetsu's shadow disappeared as mysteriously as the others.

"Rockstar. I need to find out what the Sheikah are doing. You know what to do."

"Got it." The voice that belonged to the DUH DUH DUH! Guy rang out. "I'll see you later. Rock on!" His shadow disappeared.

"Kia, go home."

"What-"

"Try to find out what they're going to do."

"Fine. If I die, well good for you." Kia's shadow disappeared.

"The rest of you, well… Just continue with what you were doing."

Everyone else disappeared.

(Royal Family Castle)

Oh, Father, WHEN is the real Hero going to arrive?" The incredibly spoiled Princess Zelda asked.

"I told you already. Knil is the Hero!" The King said impatiently.

"He's A Hero. Not THE hero. A princess can only take the best!" Zelda said snottily.

"… Zachi. Where are you? ZACHI!" The king yelled. Zachi came down the stairs looking bored.

"Yes, Father?" He said in a flat tone.

"Explain to your sister why Knil is a true hero." The King ordered.

"Why?"

"Because he's stronger then you, and you know it!" The king snapped.

Zachi didn't mention the fact that the last time they fought, the older boy stumbled on his cape, and fell over. Zachi was preparing to stab- and hopefully kill- him, but the clumsy move knocked the sword out of his hands. The king called Knil a prodigy. Zachi called him a bunch of things that are apparently not approtite.

"Let's see… It's not because he's never left town in his life… it's also not because he's never even seen a Bokoblin… It's definitely not because he never trains because he's always bragging about how 'Awesome he is'. It must be-"

"Dude! You like, left in the middle of our spar. And I was so gonna like, kick you in the rear end." The 'Hero' in question, was the most obnoxious 'warrior' ever. He wore green tights- that were to small for him- and wore a weird hat that had a 'bill' sticking out the front, but he opted to put it on backwards.

"Yes. Zachi, you should train. Why'd you come in here anyway?" the King asked. Zachi rolled his eyes. "You should take a lesson from Knil, he know's what he's doing."

"That's so totally true!" Knil agreed. "Come on out on this most excellent day, where I shall treat you to my blade of epic awesomeness!"

"…" Zachi wordlessly followed Knil, hoping to get lucky and kill the jerk.

"You see what I mean? He's not going to make a good husband." Zelda protested. "A jester, sure, but-"

"Knil know's what he's doing. He'll grow up… someday…" the king murmured.

"And when are my Triforce powers going to kick in?" Zelda asked. "I don't get ANY visions. If I did, I'd already know who to marry."

"Eventually. You are the princess. You deserve everything."

"But… I want it NOOOOWWWW!" Zelda whined.

(Unknown Location)

"…" Nayru said nothing as she looked into her crystal ball. Farore looked over to her sister.

"What are you doing? Looking through the ages again?"

"She's probably looking for someone special." Din Snickered before kicking her punching bag. The bag immediately broke off, and flew across the 'Room.' Din Sighed. "They don't make these things like they use to…"

"…" Nayru continued to stare. Farore sighed.

"Doesn't she ever talk anymore?"

"Yeah. She's like this guy, who spends his time writing stories about video game characters… How stupid is that?" Din asked as she picked up the punching bag and attempted to attack back on the hook thing.

"Hey. Some of those people are quite good." Farore defended. Wow. She defends Nerds. Cool.

"Then you've never read 'My Immortal'."

"That's about a book!"

"Both of you. Shut up." Nayru said as she looked up from her crystal ball. "Apparently, the Royal family of Hyrule is corrupted."

"But no one can really do anything, because of your bright idea to 'stop' war. You just wanted to keep up with me!" Din said as she finally attached the bag back on. She punched it again, and her hand went through. "Oops."

"Also, Ganondorf will return."

"AHA!" Din yelled. " We're going to beat you this time Farore!"

"For the last time, this isn't a contest!" Farore snapped. "It's going to decide the fate of Hyrule! Why do you give him your power, anyway?"

Din sighed. "He did what he believes is right. The Gerudo… we should have made their lives a little easier…"

"This is Ironic. The one Gerudo leader who doesn't abuse his position- if you know what I mean- is jealous of the Hylians." Farore said thoughtfully. When most Hylian men would give their leg to be him."

"So how's he going to come back this time?" Din asked. "Maybe through a split timeline…"

"If there was a split timeline-"Nayru said patiently, "I would be split in half."

"Oh! So we have to rename our symbol, the 'Tetraforce' now?" Din asked. "I always wondered why there was a hole in the middle…"

"That's because you can't order a set of triangles- and make it look cool- without doing that." Farore said impatiently. "Next you're going to question if Sheik changed her Gender or not…"

"Oh yeah! I was going to ask that! I'm kidding." Din said quickly.

"He's going to come back…" Nayru said mysteriously, but suddenly…

End of chapter


End file.
